Deeky Deeks
Deeky deeks is the school prankster. His pranks range from just spoops to things that could get him expelled He is almost as old as It's a Bully. Appearance He has a yellow sockhat along with a pink shirt with a giant "D" on it, purple leggings and black boots. He can still smell without a nose, however. His eyes are mostly closed. But he can still see in closed eyes. He also has a raspy pubic hoarse voice. The appearance may be an 8-bit. Mechanics He doesn't really do anything. All he does is simple spooks and stuff. But over time. They become more....creative. Prank 1 He will sometimes lure you to a faculty room and once he gets there, he leaves. You cannot move until the principal is close enough to you to hear his whistling. If you don't come with him even when he tells you. He will make a frown yell at you. If he tells you again if you don't follow him. He will quit. And make the frown for a few seconds. Prank 2 Once you get 5 notebooks. Deeks will rush into the room you got the 5th notebook in. Deeks will say poke for no reason and leave. Prank 3 If you go near a room. There's a small chance that deeks will rush to the room you are near and "fight a giant spider". The quotes mean that he actually will just steal an item that is important (e.g scissors). He will stay in the room for a lot of seconds to make it more believable, and you will be unable to enter the door. And then deeks will simply just leave. Prank 4 (This one isn't really a prank but its on here anyways.)He will just run up to you and sing really really really really bad. This will attract Baldi. Prank 5 This might happen only once. He will make a frown on his face and slowly walk towards you. If he manages to get you. He will be at your level extremely close to your face and say that your terrible chef. After that. Deeks will turn edgy and take you to the cafeteria. He will then realize there isn't a chef in the school. He will then laugh maniacally and dash sonic speed around the school like a dumb@$$. BSODA can stop this from happening! Prank 6 (Extreme Mode Exclusive) In this one he will not target the player, but the helpers instead, he will pretend to be friendly to them, after a few miniutes, he will injure the victim. Prank 7 (Extreme Mode Exclusive) He will place banana pells on a hall, witch will cause people to slip. Prank 8 (Extreme Mode Exclusive) He will trick someone by telling that someone is lost in the school, a spiked haired person with a green shirt is said to be lost. If Obsidian sees him, then he'll quickly book it out of there so that she doesn't catch him. If Ry sees him doing a prank, Ry will dash Sonic-speed to him and slow him down. If TPOTT sees him doing a prank, TPOTT will send him to detention as in 1.4, there is a no pranks rule. If Me! sees him doing a prank, Me! will listen to him. Voice Line Unused Files Gallery Dekneprrait.png|Deeky Deeks' portrait without description or border Deekman0.png|Deeky Deeks' in-game sprite Deeky_Deeks_Poster.png|Deeky Deeks portrait as seen in the Detention Room. 0Deekmadpng_fullsize.png|Deeky Deeks when he's angry. Used when he does his 5th prank. 0DeekWotpng_fullsize.png|Deeky Deeks when BSODA is used on him. DEEK.png|Deeky Deeks Artwork Created by User:Midevalknight Trivia *He is the only student in Here School that Baldi dislikes besides kids that answered incorrectly. * He likes Zesty Bars and pizza. * He doesn't know what Poland is apparently. * He keeps bragging that he's better than the popular kids. * The person who wrote the description (possibly Principal of the Thing) even hates deeks, he hides it. * His sprite was made with an 8bit master painter. * He has an extreme hatred for pranktime annoying and other people that hate him. * He is referred by Obsidian the Dutch Angel Dragon as "deepy deeks", while midi calls him "deeky", Mr. Luxury calls him "Deeks", Yellow Boi calls him "Yellow Hair Person" (which was unused), and Ry calls him "Deeks" and sometimes "Annoying Prankster that I wish was a 0D being" * His theme song https://youtu.be/GvsnRmQsXB0 because he likes it. Use that song if you want to speed paint him! * His lines are done by Midevalknight. * His line: "You're a terrible chef! I shall punishment and punishers!" is a reference to Mr. Mix when he catches the player in Advanced Education With Viktor Strobovski when the player neglects him even further, Mr. Mix will pursue the player at a speed slightly faster than their walk speed. If Mr. Mix catches the player at this time, he will get in their face, scold them, and then his face will become horribly deformed as he screams at the player and carries them to the kitchen, where he kills them by throwing them in the cauldron, resulting in a game over. * His hat was originally just his hair. But it was unknown why it was changed * His disliked detention and no one falling for his pranks * The same pranks can happen to Me!. Category:Characters Category:Here school pranksters Category:Theuniguy Category:Jbubler approved pages